Challenge Responses
by MorgieSan
Summary: I issued a series of challenges to Omoly, and I thought it wouldn't be cool to let her have all the fun, so these are the stories I wrote in response to the challenges issued to her. These haven't been beta read at all. Apologies in advance.
1. Cotton Candy

This challenged was issued to Emily, and I decided it wouldn't be fair of me to just dump it all on her, so here is my take on the following challenge:

100 words.

Red shoes.

Cotton Candy Lip Gloss.

Rainbow trout.

This will be an interesting drabble.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fox owns Bones, not me. If I owned Bones, I'd be rich.

* * *

What Best Friends Are For

* * *

Angela mumbled into the couch, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"You're intoxicated."

"No... pretty red shoes... are they yours?"

"No, Angela. You just took them off."

"Oh... Did I eat?"

"Yes, you had rainbow trout and steamed vegetables."

"Oh... C'mere," Angela struggled to sit up so Brennan could sit.

Brennan chuckled and sat next to her best friend.

Angela dug around in her purse and pulled out a small tube, "Here, go see Booth. I'll be fine."

"Cotton candy?"

"S'lip gloss," Angela grinned and fell into a deep alcohol induced slumber.

Brennan went to see Booth.


	2. Elvis

This is my response to the second challenge I issued Emily:

300 words or less.

Gin rummy.

Elvis.

Bones makes a joke.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fox owns Bones. I own four seasons on DVD, and five after tuesday.

* * *

Game Night

* * *

Hodgins threw his cards down, "You are cheating."

"I'm strategizing."

"Dr. B, that's cheating," Hodgins took the cards away, and shuffled them all up again, "What are we playing next?"

"Gin Rummy!" Daisy piped in.

"No," the rest of the table responded.

Daisy pouted at her end of the table, "I win one or two games..."

"One or two? You played for blood!" Sweets responded.

"I'm bored," Booth got up and wandered to the other side of Hodgin's unrealistically large game room.

Brennan slipped away from the table while the rest of the squints argued over what card game to play next, "Booth?"

"Hey, Bones," he gave her a lop-sided smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. This didn't escape Brennan.

"Something is bothering you, please share."

Booth smiled at her awkward attempt and comfort, "It's dumb."

"It's not, because it's bothering you. If it's bothering you then it must be important."

Booth sighed, "Elvis died."

"Elvis died many years ago Booth. I find it highly unlikely that you..."

Booth stopped her, "Parker's fish... I kind of killed it."

"Oh... Parker will be heartbroken, what happened?"

"I um... I sort of left my window open, and my neighbors cat came in, and went fishing."

"Parker is a resilient boy, he will fare better than you think. One dead fish will not stop him from loving you."

"I know, I just feel bad," Booth looked up at her and made eye contact, "but thank you. You're getting good at this friend thing."

"Thank you, thank you very much," Brennan barely got the sentence out with a straight face.

Once they recovered from their laughing fit Booth called her on it, "You're Elvis impression is horrible."


	3. Flotilla

My challenge 3 response:

237 words exactly.

Broken nail.

Non-locking door.

A whole flotilla.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fox still owns Bones.

* * *

Why The FBI Should Knock

* * *

"Bones?"

"Yes?"

"You awake?"

"No."

"Liar."

Brennan rolled over and looked him square in the eye, "Why did you wake me up?"

"To say something."

"Say it."

"I don't wanna now, you're being mean."

"The next time you get a concussion, it will be because I gave it to you."

* * *

He pressed her back against the shelving and dove into the exposed skin of her neck. She moaned and pulled him closer. Hands were roaming and clothing was pulled at. The closet was barely big enough for one person to stand in, but somehow they got in there to get it on. She reached above her to grasp the shelf.

"Ow!"

"What is it baby?"

"I broke a nail," she pushed him away, "dammit."

As she shoved him the door came flying in on them, and in his attempt to dodge it he hit the shelving and sent things flying in the tiny closet. Including the box of toner cartridges that had just fallen and hit Seeley Booth in the head.

"Baby! I told you to lock the door, now look what happened!"

"I did lock it, it must be broken," he grumbled as he fought his way out to go call 911.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what was it?"

Booth smiled goofily, "Kiss it and make it better?"

"Okay."

"Make it a whole flotilla of kisses."

Brennan smiled and started kissing him.

"I feel better, now."


End file.
